There are well-known internal combustion engines provided with a turbocharger on the intake passage of the engine and configured to achieve high power (or low-fuel consumption) through supercharging by the turbocharger. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-132049 also discloses the internal combustion engine with the turbocharger.